


After hours

by searatis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, probably a misuse of student council president's privileges or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searatis/pseuds/searatis
Summary: Now Yuzuru feels like he's going to be completely - putting it simply - fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pwease no steppy. english is not my first language.
> 
> also im... sorry for this.

Yuzuru likes to think of himself as a person who has a certain talent for _slightly_ disturbing the classic respectful senpai-kouhai dynamic. Or master-servant one, he's also good at that. Quick-witted responses, discreetly (sometimes not-so-discreetly) teasing comments - he has them perfected! Almost.  
  
Right in that moment, however, Yuzuru decides he still has a lot to learn.  
  
Someone with an untrained eye could have sworn right now that he is the one with upper hand in this situation. Sitting on Yumenosaki Academy President's rather comfortable chair in student council room, his legs spread (not to the point of feeling uncomfortable or really _feeling_ it in his muscles, of course) with said chair's owner kneeling right between them. That someone with an untrained eye could say he is the one in control.  
  
That someone would be very, very wrong.  
  
First - he truly has no idea how he got in this mess. It was pretty late, they were alone. Everyone either had left (like Mao) or had been forcibly removed from school grounds (Tori, because of the hour and Keito, because of falling asleep twice) and Yuzuru was tired after whole day of working hard. Few days in a row, actually. Even Vice-President... Actually, especially Vice-President felt deeply touched by lack of relax or sleep - after a while, even red bulls stop working.  
  
And second - there's something unnerving and worrying about having Eichi Tenshouin so close to his dick, smiling gently, with his hand resting on Yuzuru's thigh. Looking perfectly comfortable, no less, while Yuzuru is having internal battle with himself. He could even feel sweat dropping down his back, something which hadn't happened for quite a long time.  
  
"Relax, Yuzuru." Says Eichi, emphasizing his words with surprisingly strong squeeze. It doesn't help at all, just reminds Yuzuru how close it is is to his crotch. President's soft smile turns into something more akin to grin. "Trust me a little, I'll help."  
  
It looks, sounds and feels insincere. Nevertheless, Yuzuru takes a deep breath and nods. Even though he thinks Eichi wasn't waiting for any kind of permission.  
  
Eichi licks his lips, which Yuzuru takes as a confirmation for his dilemma. He starts slowly, smoothly moving his hand and rubbing, applying more pressure when he gets a response. "It's not that bad." Thinks Yuzuru. Eichi chooses this exact moment to pull his zipper down. With his teeth.  
  
Now Yuzuru feels like he's going to be completely - putting it simply - fucked.  
  
Eichi carefully pulls his pants down to his ankles, still keeping his mouth close to Yuzuru's crotch and looking up through his eyelashes. Surprisingly, he doesn't pull his underwear down but still resumes rubbing and even adds some open mouthed, wet kisses. To be honest, Yuzuru is feeling slightly offended - it's getting uncomfortably wet quickly and he is the one, who will have to go back home in a dirty piece of cloth. He wonders if he should start bringing spare underwear to school. Is this going to be a recurring thing? It would be nice to get at least one subtle warning before.  
  
"I suppose you don't have any condoms, hm?" Asks Eichi. Yuzuru can feel the way his mouths moves even through the cloth and it's, to put it mildly, distracting. His brain takes quite a long time to process this question and before he can finally answer, Eichi loses his patience. He bites down (thankfully gently) and Yuzuru's words get lost on his tongue, replaced by an uncomfortable hiss. "I'll take it as a 'no'."  
  
Finally, he pulls his underwear down as well. Yuzuru is... well. He's been hard for a while but now he really can't hide it. At least it looks like Eichi's having fun - first looking at his dick, examining it for a short while and then looking at it's owner face. "Oh well, we will make it work somehow."  
  
Yuzuru sweats. He can feel it on his back and he hopes that at least it's not showing on his face. So far he's been able to keep his blank face on.  
  
Or rather, he's been able to keep it until Eichi put mouth on his dick. There's a certain amount of enthusiasm in President's actions. It's almost admirable. He's not beating around the bush - puts his lips around the head and sucks _hard_. Despite everything, Yuzuru hasn't been prepared for that and makes a noise - something between a moan and a yelp. He can't help but thank higher powers that they're (...probably) alone in this area of school. 

Yuzuru's reaction seems to spur Eichi into putting more effort. He slides his lips down and Yuzuru can't help but feel a bit impressed. He definitely wasn't expecting one of President's specialties to be, uhm, sucking dicks. He can't help but wonder if Eichi tried to practice it on something. Or maybe it's another skill he gained by watching videos when he wasn't able to move from hospital bed? The image of poor, sick Eichi Tenshouin watching fellatio tutorials in his hospital room is a bit ridiculous but in all honestly it's not something impossible. Yuzuru would even dare to say it's not exactly surprising.

Eichi bobs his head up and down, full of energy. He probably wasn't as prepared as he thought though because after some time tears start slipping from his eyes. Thick layer of spit starts running down, pooling around Eichi's hands which are forcing Yuzuru's hips down. It's dirty, unhygienic and Yuzuru has never been harder in his entire life. When Eichi stops concentrating so hard on his cock and their eyes meet, he has to muffle his moans with the sleeve of his slightly over sized sweater. The fact he's getting it all wet doesn't even disturb him that much now.

However, the lack of noises is apparently bothering Eichi because he frowns, narrows his eyes and gets even more aggressive. It's a bit too much. Yuzuru's second, free hand quickly finds its way down to the soft, silky hair. His hips twitch wildly, which surprises Eichi enough to groan loudly. The vibrations don't even give the boy enough time to warn before he comes.

Eichi doesn't really try to hide his disgust, which makes Yuzuru feel more than just a bit ashamed. He quietly waits until the end of Yuzuru's orgasm though, patiently and gently stroking his shaking thighs. It's a nice image, Yuzuru thinks, just before Eichi pulls off and spits the content of his mouth out right on the floor.

"Well. We made it work." Eichi announces happily and leans on Yuzuru's leg.  
  
He feels as if President's smile might be a bit mocking, but the truth is he probably just doesn't see any problems. And Yuzuru is honestly too tired to overthink it right now. He hides his face in hands - and damn it, one of his sleeves is still uncomfortably wet! - groans loudly and simply tries not to concentrate on the mess. Eichi's soft "fufufu~♪" is enough to make him start blushing really hard and slide down the comfortable chair, thankful that at least his face is still hidden.


End file.
